


Hold You Up

by RabidFangirl03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22 Coda, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidFangirl03/pseuds/RabidFangirl03
Summary: Deleted scene from 13x22.Gabriel finds Jack in the woods after he flies away and talks with him about Lucifer.





	Hold You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched this week's episode and was livid. I get the Winchesters and Castiel don't want Jack talking to Luicfer, but they could have handled it so much better than they did. So I fixed it for them.
> 
> Title is from Shane Harper's Hold You Up

At the moment, Gabriel hated the Winchesters. Well, _hate_ was perhaps too strong a word. It was more like . . . disappointment. He’d always known they lacked tact in just about, well, everything. But this was taking it _much_ too far.

Gabriel lets out a sigh as his eyes scan the forest he was in. It was their fault Jack had decided to fly away, not wanting to deal with what they were saying. Gabriel understood that. It was a feeling he was used to.

He senses a small flare of power and looks to his left, where he sees the top of Jack’s head. Breathing out in relief, he walks over, keeping his steps light.

“Hey,” he says carefully.

Jack’s head snaps up and looks at him. He relaxes. “Hello, Gabriel,” Jack says, looking back down between his legs where there was a small flower blooming.

“You mind if I sit with you?” he asks, walking closer.

Jack shakes his head. “No.”

Gabriel sits down next to him. He glances at the flower. “You make that?” he asks.

Jack shrugs. “There was a seed there. It was dead, but I brought it back.”

Gabriel nods. “Cassy used to do that too.”

Jack glances at him, eyes narrowed.

“Long ago, when Dad was just letting us visit the Earth, before the humans. Castiel couldn’t stand that they didn’t get to live, so he’d help them.” Gabriel pauses, looking away. “Lucifer did it too,” he says quietly. “I think he was the one who taught the fledglings to do it. A lot of them agreed with him.”

Jack nods.

Gabriel sighs. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Y’know . . . I wouldn’t have actually killed him. He’s my brother, as much as Sam is Dean’s.”

Jack shrugs. “I understand. I just . . . he’s my father.”

“I know. Which is why I wish you hadn’t seen it. Dean . . . he can be a little intense sometimes.”

Jack chuckles. “Intense is one word for it.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel takes in a breath. “Look, I know Sam, Dean, and Cassy don’t want you to talk with Lucifer, but . . . like you said, he’s your father. While I have no love for my brother, it would be good for you, I think.”

“Thanks. I get why they don’t want me to, but I’d rather draw my own conclusions.”

“I get that. You can’t just go off our word. Besides, it would probably be better to see it with your own eyes.”

“Yeah.” Jack pauses. “Why don’t Sam, Dean, and Castiel like him? I get that he’s supposed to be bad just in general, but they seem to have a lot of hate towards him, Sam and Castiel in particular.”

Gabriel sighs, an uncomfortable expression twisting his face. “You won’t like the answer to that. Lucifer . . . he’s caused a lot of people hurt. Done some things that were truly horrendous.”

Jack nods. “I get that. I just . . . I want an answer. I’d rather ask them that, but I get the feeling it wouldn’t be . . . that it would be casting everything in the worst possible light, to turn me against him.”

Gabriel chuckles. “You’re a smart kid. But why do you think I won’t do that?”

Jack shrugs. “You seem . . . more detached from it. Like it’s not as personal for you.”

“You’re kinda right there, but Lucifer’s caused me pain too.”

“Well . . . I still want to know.”

Gabriel nods. “Well, I guess we’ll start with me. Lucifer killed me. Or, thought he killed me. It was just an illusion, but it still hurt. That he could actually do it. Although, I will admit he seemed almost regretful afterward. I’m not entirely sure what he did to Cassy, but the way I understand it, Lucifer manipulated him into letting him possess Castiel’s vessel. I don’t think Lucifer did anything particularly bad to him, but being manipulated is never fun.”

Jack nods. “I wouldn’t assume so. What about Sam and Dean?”

Gabriel sighs. “I won’t say anything about Sam. That’s his own pain, and quite a lot of it. I don’t recommend asking him about it, but if you do, just be careful. I don’t know exactly what Lucifer did to him, but it was far from good. As for Dean, I don’t think Lucifer did anything to him specifically. It’s more just Dean hating Lucifer for what he’s done to everyone else.”

Jack looks down. “Do you really think I should talk with him?”

“Yep. Again, it would be better for you to make your own opinion than go off what we have to say. If you end up liking him, I won’t hold that against you. However, I do recommend caution. Lucifer has a wicked silver tongue, and he will use it if he really wants something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean be careful. He may be your father, but you don’t owe him anything. If he tries to guilt you into doing something you don’t want to do, using the excuse that he’s your father and you owe this to him, just tell me or Cassy. I won’t say he’s going to do that, but it’s better if you have your defenses up so you can resist him if he does.”

Jack stays silent. Eventually, he says, “What about Sam, Dean, and Castiel? I don’t think they’d like what you’re saying.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Let them not like it. I can deal.”

Jack nods. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“You’re welcome, Jackie. What are Arch-angelic uncles for if not a pep talk every now and again.”

Jack chuckles. “I wouldn’t know. But I do feel better now.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Knowledge is power. You just need the right kinda person to give it to you.”

“I guess so.” He looks up worriedly. “They aren’t upset I flew away, are they?”

“I dunno. Dean-o might be, but I think Sam and Cassy get it. I certainly do, seeing as it’s all I ever did.”

Jack nods. “Well . . . I think I’m going to go back now. Take your advice and listen to Lucifer. I’ll be careful, though,” he adds quickly.

“Great. Have fun.”

“I’ll try,” Jack says before flying away.

Gabriel nods triumphantly. “Seems like Cassy can’t be the only cool uncle,” he says proudly, standing up and starting back towards the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, congrats if you made it this far. Hope you liked it.


End file.
